High Hopes
by Maelstrom1
Summary: The thoughts of a builder that hoped to be more.... RiD


Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers..leave me be.  
  
Wow, something Robots in Disguise, hurray.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I checked over my weapons. One concussion pistol, loaded and cleaned. One pulse rifle, also loaded and cleaned. Well, that's about it for my "things to do list" for my time off. Naturally, when we're sitting around doing nothing, the rest of the team forgets me. I've never been used to my fullest potential. I should have lead a team, but the Cybertronian academy figured my architectural skills were more useful then my combat skills. So much for my dreams of being a great general. Optimus complains about us having less battle experience, but it's because that slotting kid leads, and only takes advice from Heavy Load, who knows jack crap about combat. I live for combat, that's why I took so much time to rig the space bridge so we could combat Ruination alone. I'm the only one of us to carry any decent combat weaponry. "Why do you have those weapons, we're Autobots, we don't need them." Wedge would tell me, by Primus's sake, and he wonders why Prime won't let us fight more.  
  
I collect my weapons and head to the targeting fields. Not that anyone was ever here, the occasional Spy changer, maybe Mirage, or perhaps Midnight Express, but they'd all just look at me funny. Mirage, I get along well with him, probably because of a marksman's mutual respect. I remember the first time I came in here, he shot an apple in two. He chuckled as I pulled out my pulse rifle, but stopped dead when I blasted the halves perfectly in half. Since then we usually shoot together, seeing as how Optimus barely uses the Spy Changers these days. It's empty today, so I let loose the concussion pistol and blast some pop-up Decepticons. I smirk as I hit them dead on. Pity Prime never comes down here to watch, or he might take my battle suggestions more seriously.  
  
I tell you, they don't make gestalts like they used too. Anyone now would see a gestalt and think they were more efficient. Faster, smarter, and more responsive than they used to be. Anyone who saw Rail Racer's quick moves in battle would figure that those three must work together in perfect harmony. But the problem is, is that they took the mind mergers out. They said they took them out to allow the bots that make gestalt teams to keep their private thoughts, while still work together. But to keep their reaction times up, they gave the team leader control over all the major functions, allowing the others to give advice, mush like talking, and take over if their expertise is needed. If the leader is taken out, then we automatically disassemble to our regular modes. So basically I'm stuck, trying to get that fool Wedge to try some of my strategies, but he doesn't. I just wait there and let us get scrapped. If they had the mind merger still in, the groups had to stay close, but now they just drift apart.  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just had higher hopes. Sorry for ranting, but you'd think with a name like mine, I'd be meant for something better, to go higher. Its not that I don't like anyone on my team, I like them all fine, but they seem to be holding me back...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Hightower!" Grimlock called from down the hall. Hightower stopped shooting and acknowledged his taller green friend.  
  
"What's up?" Hightower called back as he held his rifle behind his back.  
  
"Ruination is attacking a power plant, Prime wants Landfill out there and.." Grimlock quickly ducked as Hightower flipped out his rifle and shot three times behind him. "Primus Hightower, what are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry, I had to get that last one." Hightower smirked as Grimlock turned around. About a centimeter above where his head should be is a hologram of Scourge, both optics and the forehead bearing holes. Grimlock gaped at it as Hightower ejected a chip from his chest and tossed it in his quarters before Grimlock walked out, shaken.  
  
"Well, at least I can have my fun." Hightower said aloud before following.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
How'd ya like it, my first RiD and it's about someone who barely got used I thought. Oh BTW that chip is like his diary, cept he recorded it, heh. Read and Review :D. 


End file.
